<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pouring rain by Mrs_Roxalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125072">pouring rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina'>Mrs_Roxalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous!Dowon, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick!Jae, the ending will make you soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when Jae's being lulled to sleep by the soft rocking of the bus as it speeds by the various streets in Seoul, he stares out the windows and observes how the rain seem to always fall in diagonal streaks, painting the windows with a glossy shimmering layer. </p><p>(or: late night cuddling with a very sick jae &amp; a very jealous dowoon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pouring rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to all mydays here! This was written a while back at the start of this year and posted as a series I was going to make. However, I lost interest very quickly and left it hanging for almost 10 months now. But since then, I've changed up my writing style slightly and got some ideas on what I would like to write. I still love day6 dearly, but they will not be my main. Anyways, I will be posting re-edited versions of these sickfics I had on my other account (same username but on wattpad!) so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn is a horrible season, Jae decides, once the first gust of cold wind passes by the lonely street and somehow turns his nose a rosy red. </p><p>He wraps his arms around his figure and makes a mental note to brew himself a hot cup of tea when he returns back to the dorms. That will certainly warm him up. In the meanwhile, he will just have to bear with the coldness and try not to get himself sick. </p><p>Jae squints at his phone even with his glasses on, and tries to keep his teeth from chattering out loud. ''Oh god, 20 more minutes until the bus comes.'' He murmurs to himself in slight dismay. If only Jae had bother to listen to Wonpil when the younger member had reminded his hyung to dress thicker for today. But in his defense, Jae did kind of keep that in mind when he picked out his clothing. He just did not expect the weather to be that harsh this quick. </p><p>Jae shivers in his thin sweater before tucking his hands neatly into the pockets of his jeans to keep his hands from freezing over. He looks up when a sound of thunder rumbles in the distance and was shocked to find the sky a gloomy shade of grey. People that were beside him at the bus stop starts to open up their umbrellas, leaving Jae the only one that was, well, umbrella-less. </p><p>He fumbles around his bag in search for one but came up with nothing. Nothing that could shield him from the rain that was starting to fall from the sky. Jae curses his luck before shrugging off his well-worn jacket, the only thing that was providing him warmth at this point. He lifts his jacket up above his head and uses that to shield off the rain instead. </p><p>Sungjin is probably going to have a fit when he sees these soggy clothes, Jae thinks inside his head. As the raindrops pelted steadily onto the pavement, it reminds him of Dowoon and his ramen. The exact reason why he had to go outside and take the bus to the nearest convenience store. </p><p>It was a rare occurrence that the members themselves were even allowed to use public transportation since the agency fears that people, mostly obsessive fans, would recognize him outside the company building with no form of protection at all. But lo and behold, he was feeling adventurous for once, which mind you, was something that did not happen frequently and did not want to wait for their manager to come pick him up from the dorms. </p><p>Jae catches himself daydreaming as the 20 minutes dragged on until the bus that he was awaiting for finally pulls up by the side of the road. He clambers up the vehicle and manages to find a vacant seat wedged in between two university students. </p><p>Later, when Jae's being lulled to sleep by the soft rocking of the bus as it speeds by the various streets in Seoul, he stares out the windows and observes how the rain seem to always fall in diagonal streaks, painting the windows with a glossy shimmering layer. </p><p>---</p><p>Dowoon slams his hand onto the desk, jostling back his chair in excitement. Ever since this morning, he has been practicing game after game for this final round in League of Legends against Wonpil. And now all his hard-work had paid off for this successful gamer moment. </p><p>''Yah, this is unfair. '' Wonpil groan as he lift off his headset and toss it carelessly to the side. ''Pick that up, Piri,'' Younghyun laughs light-heartedly as the younger member stomps off to go whine about it to Sungjin. ''I'll do it.'' Dowoon chuckles as he retrieves the fallen headset. </p><p>Right at that moment, the door to the dorms slides open, revealing Jae. There was a moment of silence, as Younghyun and Dowoon exchange glances in worry. </p><p>''Is it raining outside?'' Wonpil was the first one to speak. This loud statement attracts the attention of Sungjin, who was still in the kitchen previously, trying to figure out how to perfect his seaweed soup. Jae nods before a sneeze interrupts Wonpil's further interrogating. </p><p>He rubs at his nose with the back of his hand while trying to glare at the puddle that was forming beneath his feet, going crossed-eyed. Sungjin leaves the room instantly and returns with a towel in hand. </p><p>''You alright there?'' Younghyun asks in the latter's native tongue. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He replies back with a sneeze. ''Oh goodness, please don't be sick.'' Wonpil asks with a hint of concern in his voice. ''I'm not!'' Jae retorts back with a huff. Sungjin makes a meme worthy face as he hears this. </p><p>''Go take a shower right now and hand me that jacket,'' He says with a frown. ''Leader's orders, no objections.'' </p><p>With that, Jae trudges to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the band to worry over their oldest member themselves. Dowoon doesn't make a comment and instead, leaves the room wordlessly. </p><p>He goes to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers and retrieving the usually unused kettle. He patiently waits for the water to boil before placing a tea bag containing chamomile tea leaves into the kettle. He steeps the tea bag for a few minutes and proceeds to pour the liquid into a mug. </p><p>''This should be good enough,'' Dowoon mumbles under his breath as he adds a spoonful of honey and stirs that whole thing around until it was fully mixed in. Dowoon carries the tea along with the flu pills that he had prepared beforehand to the living room where he finds his hyung being tickled relentlessly by Wonpil. The pair stops when the maknae arrives, noticing how Dowoon's ears were turning red upon stumbling across this. </p><p>''I'm just here to drop this off,'' He says awkwardly, placing everything down on the coffee table before taking a few steps backward. ''Don't mind me.'' He returns back to his room in silence, not knowing why he felt so jealous seeing Wonpil tickling Jae. They were just band members, co-workers at best, and besides, Dowoon didn't own their eldest but gosh, was this seething anger bothering him a whole lot more than he'll admit to.</p><p>---</p><p>Jae was about to stand up and go check on Dowoon when Sungjin marches into the room with a thermostat in hand. His eyes linger towards the doorway where Dowoon left a few seconds ago but was cut out of his thoughts when Sungjin starts fanning all over him. </p><p>''Quit that,'' Sungjin exclaims when Jae tries to swat his hands away. ''Let me check before I shove these flu pills down your throat.'' </p><p>Jae pouts, petty as it might be, before succumbing to the leader's threats. </p><p>''You're definitely burning up.'' Sungjin sighs as he pats Jae's forehead once more. ''Should he still take those flu pills? Or should we call the manager and see if they could pick up some fever reducers on the way here?'' Wonpil offers from where he was sitting on the couch. </p><p>''Right, that doesn't seem too bad of an idea.'' Sungjin says with a thoughtful expression on his face. ''No managers,'' Jae snaps with a firm tone. ''I'll be fine. Don't worry so much, Sungjin-ah. It'll give you wrinkles.'' Despite the situation, and possible sickness, Jae's quirky personality is still very much shining through, something that Younghyun respected and admired from the latter. The bassists's small smile brightened and he nods in agreement. Sungjin grumbles something about responsibility and taking care of oneself and whatnot, but still, he surrenders and retreats back to the kitchen where the pot of seaweed soup was abandoned. </p><p>''If you feel any worse, we will, I mean more specifically I will, drag you to the hospital by myself, got that?'' Wonpil warned, half jokingly, half serious.</p><p>Jae grimaces, the mere thought of having to go deal with nurses and doctors already frightens him. ''Got it.'' He says reluctantly. </p><p>Jae groans loudly when he realized that Wonpil had snatch the only blanket available in the living room when he hopped up from the couch and left for the kitchen to assist Sungjin in his cooking fiasco. </p><p>''Brian,'' Jae whines. ''Can you go get me a blanket?'' </p><p>Younghyun suppresses a chuckle that was about to slip from his mouth and wriggles his eyebrows. ''You know where else you can get a blanket from?'' Younghyun laughs, pausing a couple seconds for that wonderful suspense. ''Dowoon's room!'' </p><p>Jae gave the younger male his best unimpressed look before jumping to his feet. Still, throughout all this, his conscience retraces back to Dowoon. ''He's gonna be fine. Just go check on him and shower him with your ungodly amount of love.'' Younghyun adds with a cheeky smile on his face. Jae sneezes, the sound loud enough to echo, in which it surely did because Sungjin pops up out of nowhere with a spatula in hand and Wonpil close behind. ''You should get some rest.'' Sungjin states with furrowed eyebrows. Jae was going to refuse his request, but relented last minute because he felt bad for being a burden to everyone else. ''Fine, I will,'' He grumbles as he snatches a few tissues on the way to Dowoon's room.</p><p>---</p><p>Dowoon sighs, tapping his feet impatiently beneath his desk as he tries to figure out the rhythm that he was suppose to drum at this exact bar. He studies his music sheets for a moment but gives up, burying his face deep inside his arms. Drumming would usually distract his mind quite nicely while he was struggling to deal with other things, but right now, it was as if nothing was going to work out for him. </p><p>''Woonie,'' A soft voice calls from behind him, interrupting his train of thoughts. ''Come cuddle in bed with me.'' </p><p>Dowoon's eyes flitted upwards, confusion clear in his face. ''Are you feeling better now?'' He asks hesitantly. Jae simply ignores the question, tugging onto the maknae's sleeves like the big baby he really is and wrapping his lanky limbs around Dowoon and his shorter frame. Dowoon hides his face behind his hands, being completely aware that his ears are probably burning a red as of right now. ''No, but seriously, did you get something for your flu?'' Dowoon asks in concern. </p><p>Jae hums in response and shuffles around on the bed to make space for the younger male. Dowoon shyly goes under the cover and cuddles up to him with a small smile on his face. Jae hunches down to make himself fit Dowoon's smaller figure more comfortably before pulling up the warm blanket so that it was under their chins. </p><p>Dowoon won't admit it, not even to himself, but he likes the softer side of Jae a lot. A bit too much honestly. The way Jae looks all peaceful and calm just has a special effect on him. It soothes his worries all at once and leaves him craving more of that. He just absolutely enjoys it when Jae comes by to seek comfort in him, and frankly, Dowoon wouldn't mind any day to comply with his wishes. </p><p>''It's so hot in here,'' Dowoon squeals as the older attempts to put another thicker blanket above them. ''From what?'' Jae giggles. ''Is it from me? Or the blankets?'' </p><p>Dowoon rolls his eyes teasingly before shrugging off the death grip that Jae has on his lower waist. ''You know what I mean,'' Dowoon laughs ''Sure I do.'' Jae retorts back with a chuckle. ''You look like a mess, hyung.'' Dowoon states in a teasing voice as he runs his hand through Jae's hair. ''No I don't,'' Jae huffs ''I look more like a train wreck.'' </p><p>Dowoon doesn't respond, letting the silence grow and settle around them. </p><p>'' 'm not sick, by the way.'' Jae mumbles suddenly against Dowoon's sweatshirt. He shivers as he burrows closer to the maknae. ''Of course, you're not,'' Dowoon murmurs, an amusing tone lying beneath those comforting words. ''Go to sleep and get well soon.'' </p><p>Jae nods in agreement, yawning as he does so. His eyes flutter shut under the heavy drag of his slight fever and Dowoon resists just wrapping his arms around the older member and cuddling away his flu until he's all healthy again.</p><p>''Goodnight,'' Dowoon murmurs absentmindedly before closing his own eyes and drifting off to a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>